team spirit
by the strange black heart
Summary: Amber Elyon (oc), 23 ans. Rêve de devenir profiler depuis des années. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle à vouloir contredire ses anciens camarades de classe, qui eux veulent un travail moins dangereux ? Quelle est sa motivation ? Et qu'a-t-elle à cacher ?
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune fille blonde entra dans l'impressionnant bâtiment du FBI, une feuille à la main. Elle monta de nombreux étages et se retrouva face à une porte. Elle inspira profondément et toqua. On lui ordonna d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Elle se retrouva face à une femme, blonde elle aussi, mais dont les traits été durcis par l'âge.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Amber.

- Bonjour agent Strauss.

- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

- Merci. Comme je vous le disais au téléphone, j'aimerais un poste chez vous.

- J'ai vu vos résultats, ils sont très impressionnants, mais vous êtes bien jeune pour vous intéresser à un tel métier.

- Je sais, mais depuis quelques années, c'est vraiment ce que je veux faire.

- Depuis que votre père a été arrêté.

- Aussi paradoxal que ça puisse paraître, oui.

- Je comprends en un sens. Ecoutez, je ne peux pas vous promettre un poste définitif, mais je peux demander à l'agent Hotchner de vous prendre dans son équipe. Il manque un membre. On va faire un essai de cinq missions : s'il est convaincu de vos capacités, alors je vous proposerai un poste.

- Bien madame.

- Je vous laisse aller voir l'équipe. »

L'agent du FBI lui donna un papier où était indiqué l'étage, et quelques renseignements supplémentaires. Elle lui donna également une enveloppe à remettre à l'agent Hotchner. La jeune fille se leva, remercia l'aînée, et descendit à l'étage indiqué. Elle trouva toute l'équipe dans la salle de repos, en train de prendre un café. Dès qu'Hotch l'aperçut, il sourit, se leva et la dirigea vers son bureau, sous l'œil scrutateur de son équipe.

« Elyon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens de finir mes études, et je voulais savoir s'il y avait un poste pour moi au FBI. Je suis allée voir l'agent Strauss qui m'a dit de venir dans cette équipe. Elle m'a aussi donné ça, dit-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe, ainsi que son CV.

- Ravi de t'accueillir. Je vais te présenter le reste de l'équipe.

- D'accord. »

La jeune fille suivit son nouveau patron et retourna dans la salle de détente.

« Excusez-moi, je vous présente mademoiselle Amber. Elle travaillera avec nous sur cinq enquêtes, et si elle se débrouille bien, elle intégrera l'équipe.

- Mais enfin Hotch, c'est de la folie, répliqua Morgan. Cette gamine ne bosse même pas au FBI, c'est même pas un agent.

- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est Strauss qui nous l'impose, répondit David, qui avait vu l'enveloppe avec l'écriture manuscrite de la chef.

- Oui. Et je suis très heureux de l'avoir parmi nous, trancha Hotch avec un regard noir pour le métis.

- Moi aussi, sourit David. »

Le vieil Italien se leva et alla donner une accolade amicale à la jeune femme. Ils commencèrent à discuter et Derek comprit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis quelques temps.

« Je peux savoir qui est cette fille ? demanda Derek, suspicieux.

- Ecoute Derek, ce n'est pas à moi de te faire son portrait, si tu veux apprendre à la connaître, tu n'as qu'à aller lui parler.

- Hum. »

Derek haussa un sourcil. Il venait de perdre Emily, qui était repartie pour Londres, mais il doutait que l'équipe soit prête à accueillir un nouveau membre. JJ entendit son téléphone sonner puis se leva.

« On a une nouvelle affaire. La police de Denver nous a appelé ce matin, elle aurait un tueur en série sur les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui les fait penser ça ? demanda Morgan.

- Ils ont trouvé les corps de trois adolescents. Tous étaient portés disparus. Selon le légiste, les morts surviennent tous les 14 du mois.

- Et on est le 13, grogna Hotch.

- Oui. Ils ont besoin d'aide, surtout qu'un autre adolescent correspondant au profil de la victimologie vient d'être porté disparu.

- Ok, décollage dans trente minutes, conclut Hotch. »

Après une demi-heure pendant laquelle chacun se prépara, tous se retrouvèrent dans le jet. Elyon s'était assise sur un des sièges où on ne pouvait se placer à ses côtés. Elle était ainsi sûre d'être seule. Elle avait, plus ou moins en face d'elle, le docteur Reid assit sur son canapé, et sur les sièges à quatre se trouvaient Morgan, JJ, Hotch et Rossi.

« Bon, on va commencer le profil, déclara Hotch.

- Alors tout d'abord les victimes. Elles sont toutes brunes, et de plus en plus âgés. Le premier avait 16 ans, le second 19, le troisième 21 et le dernier 23. Tous ces jeunes hommes sont légèrement reclus de la société.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par reclus ? demanda Elyon.

- Ils n'avaient pas de compte sur les réseaux sociaux, leurs rares amis ont précisé à la police que les victimes sortaient peu, ce genre de choses.

- Bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre suspect ? lui demanda Morgan.

- Je pense que c'est un homosexuel refoulé qui recherche son homme idéal. Chaque fois qu'il trouve un homme, il l'enlève, mais dès que celui-ci ne lui convient plus, il l'élimine pour en trouver un autre.

- Hum, pas mal.

- C'est même juste, continua Spencer. Le mode opératoire est toujours le même. Les victimes sont kidnappées, emmenées dans un lieu gardé secret. Là, notre suspect les drogue et les viole à plusieurs reprises. Ensuite, il a un déclic et décide de les tuer pour passer à une victime qui rentrera mieux dans ses critères donc un homme plus vieux.

- Exactement.

- Il aime asseoir sa domination sur les hommes, vu les marques aux poignets et aux chevilles, il devait les attacher. Je pense qu'il est frustré car son travail n'est pas un poste à responsabilités.

- Oui. Il doit avoir environ la trentaine, blanc. Il serait étonnant de le voir marié et père de famille, continua David.

- Un tel besoin de rencontrer quelqu'un d'idéal ne doit p as être sa priorité à lui, il doit vouloir contenter une autre personne, proposa JJ.

- Un parent intransigeant ? demanda Spencer.

- Oui, je dirai la mère, un père n'a pas vraiment ce genre de préoccupations pour son enfant. Le suspect doit vivre seul avec elle, affirma la nouvelle.

- Ca se tient, dit Hotch.

- Je pense qu'on a dit tout ce qu'on pouvait sur cet homme, conclut Morgan. Parlons un peu de vous maintenant, dit-il en regardant Elyon.

- Je ne vous conseille pas ce terrain-là, agent Morgan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne tiens pas à déballer ma vie privée à des gens qui sont des inconnus pour moi. Tout comme vous, vous ne me dévoileriez pas votre passé comme ça.

- Mais...

- N'insistez pas. »

La voix avait été polie, mais ferme. Elyon n'avait pas envie de discuter de son passé. Alors Morgan se contenta d'envoyer un sms à Garcia en lui demandant de faire des recherches sur la jeune agent. Garcia avait déjà son attention concentrée sur les victimes, et Morgan lui avait envoyé un message plutôt que lui passer un coup de fil pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas urgent. L'informaticienne avait répondu qu'elle le ferait dès qu'elle aurait cinq minutes. Elyon s'était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre, ce que Spencer avait tout de suite remarqué. Il alla se faire un café et en profita pour rester debout derrière sa collègue pour lire en même temps qu'elle. La nouvelle, sentant une présence dans son dos, se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. »

Elle lui sourit amicalement et il se détendit. Ils s'étaient jurés de ne jamais se profiler entre eux, mais ils ne la connaissaient pas. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et descendirent du jet pour aller dans les bureaux, tandis que Morgan et Rossi allaient sur le lieu de découverte des corps, et que JJ et Aaron allaient sur les lieux de l'enlèvement. Elyon et Spencer restèrent au poste pour appeler Garcia et voir si elle avait du nouveau. Ils apprirent qu'elle n'avait rien, et pour gagner du temps, ils se rendirent à la morgue. Le légiste les reçu avec beaucoup d'attention. La jolie blonde semblait la cible de ses attentions, et Spencer le prit mal : après tout ils étaient ici pour travailler. Dès qu'ils furent seuls pour voir les corps tandis que le légiste s'éloigner pour s'occuper d'autres morts, Spencer lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'elle feuilletait le rapport.

« Vous voulez le consulter avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi me lancer un tel regard ?

- Vous ne me voyez même pas !

- Détrompez-vous.

- Nous sommes en mission !

- Est-ce que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit pour attiser son désir ?

- ...non.

- Alors vous n'avez rien à me reprocher ?

- Exact...

- Parfait. »

Elle leva le nez de ses feuilles et le regarda durement. Elle replongea ensuite dans les papiers et fronça les sourcils.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Mackensy pour sa review. Malheureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas encore que nos amis de LA apparaissent. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même :)

* * *

><p><em> Elle leva le nez de ses feuilles et le regarda durement. Elle replongea ensuite dans les papiers et fronça les sourcils.<em>

« Où est le légiste ?

- On est en mission.

- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de son savoir-faire professionnel.

- Hum.

- Jaloux peut-être ? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Non.

- Bon, bah alors. Ah, vous voilà monsieur, j'aimerais savoir, c'est quoi ce grand pic ?

- C'est une substance qui m'est inconnue, je l'ai envoyé à un autre labo.

- Ok, dès que vous avez du nouveau, vous nous téléphonez.

- Ok.

- Merci monsieur. »

Elyon regarda Spencer qui fulminait et ils sortirent tous les deux. La jeune femme le regarda pour savoir si tout allait bien, et le docteur se passa une main sur les yeux pour se calmer. Il enleva sa main et garda les yeux clos, avant de soupirer profondément.

« Désolée. »

Spencer rouvrit les yeux et vit la jeune fille tripoter le bas de son tee-shirt. Il savait ce que c'était que d'être nouveau, ce que c'était que de débarquer dans une équipe déjà formée, avec des repères bien établis. Il lui sourit.

« C'est moi qui m'excuses. Je devrais vous aider à vous adapter.

- C'est pas grave. »

Spencer lui tendit sa main. Elle avait remarqué qu'au poste, il n'avait serré la main d'aucun policier, alors qu'elle l'avait fait. Apparemment, il avait des problèmes avec les contacts physiques. Lui tendre la main devait pour lui être compliqué. Elle tendit alors aussi la sienne. Après une brève étreinte et un sourire, ils retournèrent au commissariat. Le restant des agents ne tardèrent pas à revenir eux aussi.

« On a du nouveau, décréta JJ. La victime correspond aux autres, mais le lieu de l'enlèvement est différent.

- En effet, il s'agit d'un bar gay.

- Est-ce qu'on doit ne conclure que notre suspect n'est pas le même ? demanda Spencer.

- Les ressemblances sont trop flagrantes pour ça, dit Hotch.

- Mais les bars ont bien des caméras de sécurité non ?

- Non, le gérant nous a dit qu'elles étaient en panne.

- Que c'est pratique, grogna Elyon. Il y a quoi à côté de ce bar ?

- Un coffee shop en montant, un vendeur de meubles en descendant, un distributeur de banque en face, et...

- Un distributeur de banque ? Ils ont des caméra eux, on pourrait les visionner.

- Bon travail, appelles Garcia pour lui demander.

- Ok, dit la jeune femme en appelant. Allô ?

- Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

- C'est Elyon, la nouvelle, je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parler de moi.

- Si brièvement, mentit Garcia. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Et bien en face du bar où a été kidnappée la victime, il y a un distributeur de banque. Est-ce que vous pourriez avoir accès aux vidéos ?

- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant, ragea l'informaticienne, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'avait retardée dans ses recherches. Je vous rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

- Bien, au revoir, raccrocha Elyon. »

La jeune femme soupira. Elle consulta une nouvelle fois le dossier, pendant que les autres vaquaient à diverses occupations. Quelque chose la faisait tiquer, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pendant ce temps, Derek reçut un appel de Garcia. Il alla dans une salle pour pouvoir répondre tranquillement.

« Allô ma beauté ?

- Oui mon éclair au chocolat, j'ai fait des recherches sur cette fille comme tu me l'as demandé. Et je peux te dire que ce que j'ai trouvé n'est pas beau du tout.

- Racontes.

- Elle est née de deux parents sans problème, puis un jour, sans crier gare, son père prend son frère avec lui et ils déménagent. Peu de temps après la mère meurt, de chagrin selon Elyon. Elle se retrouve donc à l'orphelinat, car sa mère avait changé de nom et la petite disait ne pas se souvenir de son nom de naissance. Elle a été adoptée plus tard par un homme, c'était...

- John Wayne Gacy, interrompit la jeune femme dans l'encadrure de la porte. Il a ensuite été arrêté par le FBI, et ma mère adoptive s'est suicidée, de honte et de tristesse. J'ai pris mon indépendance. Vous voulez savoir autre chose ?

- Euh, c'est-à-dire que..., bafouilla Derek.

- C'est ce qui me semblait. On a une victime à retrouver, vous vous en souvenez ? »

Elyon fronça les sourcils, et quitta nonchalamment sa place. Elle fit volte-face.

« Au fait, j'ai trouvé dans le dossier ce qui me chiffonnait. Sa première victime n'est sûrement pas sa première victime. Cherchez de ce côté-là mademoiselle, en vous focalisant sur le 14. »

La jeune femme sortit de la salle. Elle alla prendre un café dans la salle de repos du commissariat, quand David la rejoint.

« Tout va bien ?

- Oui.

- On a donné le profil aux policiers du coin.

- Je pense qu'il en manque un morceau.

- Ah oui ?

- Je pense que le premier meurtre à Denver n'est pas le premier meurtre. J'ai demandé à votre analyste de chercher.

- D'accord. Tu sais que ce n'est pas juste « notre » analyste, tu fais partie de l'équipe.

- Temporairement.

- Peut-être pas. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. David lui fit signe de retourner avec le reste de l'équipe. Derek arriva lui aussi, le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

« Attends Garcia je te mets sur haut-parleur.

- Merci mon chou. Comme je le disais à Morgan, l'agent Amber avait raison. Juste avant cette série de meurtres, il y en avait une à Topeka, dans le Kansas, mais les victimes étaient des fugueurs, des junkies, le genre de garçons qu'on ne rechercherait pas.

- Donc notre suspect tue des hommes à Topeka, puis il prend la route 70, vient s'établir à Denver et recommence à tuer des hommes.

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi il est parti ?

- Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait douter Hotch, décréta Elyon en fronçant les sourcils. Les premières victimes sont des laissés pour compte, alors que maintenant, ce sont des jeunes hommes éduqués, fermés socialement, mais loin d'être stupides. Alors pourquoi a-t-il changé de victimes ?

- Tu as une idée je suppose.

- Et bien, dans l'avion, je vous avais dit que le suspect vivait avec sa mère, et que c'était elle qui faisait pression pour qu'il se trouve quelqu'un. Mais le changement de victimes, j'ai l'impression que c'est pour montrer son amour à sa mère, la rendre fière. Et ce genre d'attitude ne survient qu'après la mort de la personne que l'on veut impressionner.

- Donc selon toi, la première vague c'était pour trouver quelqu'un, parce que sa mère faisait pression sur lui. Ensuite elle est morte, il a déménagé et a cherché à trouver quelqu'un de convenable, de mieux que ses autres « partenaires », pour rendre sa mère fière de lui ? demanda Spencer.

- Oui.

- C'est tordu ça, répliqua Garcia.

- Oui.

- Garcia, trouve les hommes blanc qui habitaient près de Topeka, et qui ont déménagé à Denver après la mort de leur mère. Efface les gens qui vivaient avec leurs deux parents, ceux qui sont mariés et pères de famille.

- J'en ai dix monsieur.

- Concentres-toi sur ceux qui ont perdu leur mère dans le laps de temps entre les deux séries d'homicides.

- Il m'en reste quatre.

- Bon, on a dit qu'il était frustré dans son job, c'est quoi le métier des quatre hommes ?

- L'un est avocat, l'autre est dentiste, le troisième est employé dans une usine, et le dernier est gardien d'un bâtiment abandonné.

- Le troisième ou le dernier Hotch ? demanda David.

- On a pas le temps, Garcia, donnes-nous les deux adresses des hommes, et celle du bâtiment. David, avec Derek, vous allez fouiller le domicile de l'employé, JJ et moi, on va à l'adresse du gardien, et Spencer, avec Elyon, vous allez au bâtiment. C'est parti. »

Les agents partirent chacun de leur côté, il était près de vingt-deux heures. Dans la voiture de David et Morgan, celui-ci semblait distrait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Morgan ? demanda David.

- Rien.

- T'en es bien sûr ?

- Vous savez, la nouvelle, elle a pas eu un passé simple...

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas demandé à Garcia de faire des recherches sur elle ?

- Si.

- Aïe, et je suppose qu'elle est au courant ?

- Elle nous a surpris.

- Oh, je vois. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je ne sais pas...Je voulais connaître son passé, parce qu'elle me semblait pas nette. Je pensais qu'elle s'était faite pistonner ou quelque chose de ce genre, je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait un passé aussi lourd. Je voulais pouvoir lui faire confiance.

- Tu peux lui faire confiance. Mais elle, elle ne peut plus.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Rien. Laisse passer le temps, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire. »


	3. Chapter 3

_- Rien. Laisse passer le temps, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire. »_

Derek soupira. Avec Rossi, ils allèrent fouiller la maison, qui n'était occupée que par le propriétaire. Il répondit aux questions, et quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Morgan alla ouvrir et tomba nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme. Il prévint Rossi, et les deux hommes s'excusèrent avant de partir. Ils téléphonèrent à Hotch, qui, avec JJ, n'allait pas tarder à arriver à la maison du second suspect. Ils la trouvèrent vide. Hotch téléphona à David et lui dit de se rendre au bâtiment où se rendait Spencer et Elyon. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs venaient de se garer. Ils descendirent de la voiture.

« On devrait se séparer pour couvrir le deux entrées, proposa Spencer.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Notre suspect va nous entendre, tuer sa victime et s'enfuir. Je passe par derrière, et tu passes devant.

- Bon...Si tu y tiens. Fais attention.

- Ouais. »

Il couru à l'arrière du bâtiment tandis que la jeune femme passa par devant. Elle entra dans le bâtiment, à cran, son arme en main. Puis, ce fut le noir. En se réveillant, elle porta sa main à sa tête, ne se souvenant plus où elle se trouvait. Elyon eut un flash, et elle ouvrit de grands yeux, terrorisée. Elle avait la main attachée, et dans un coin sombre de la pièce se trouvait un garçon. Elyon voulut aller le rejoindre, mais la chaîne était trop courte. Elle l'appela, mais l'homme ne réagit pas, il ne bougea même pas. Le corps ne respirait même pas. Elyon comprit qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme kidnappé, et que s'il ne réagissait pas, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison...en regardant sa montre, elle constata qu'il était une heure du matin. On était donc le 14.

« Alors mère, que dîtes-vous de celle-là ? Je sais qu'elle n'est pas un homme, mais elle est l'appas idéal. »

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis elle pensa à Spencer. Il entrait dans tous les critères de ce sociopathe.

« Excusez-moi, où est votre mère ? Je ne la vois pas, dit la jeune fille pour faire diversion.

- Elle est là, avec moi, dit-il en faisant rouler une chaise jusqu'à lui où se trouvait un squelette à moitié décharné. »

Elle réussit à le faire parler et à le faire se déplacer pour se trouver entre lui et la porte, au cas ou Reid arriverait jusqu'à eux. Il ne tarda pas à le faire, et défonça la porte, arme au poing. Le temps avait paru très long à la jeune femme, mais il n'en n'était rien.

« Oh, docteur Reid, vous voilà enfin.

- C'est toi qui lui a dit comment je m'appelais ?

- Non, je lui ai parlé de sa mère.

- En fait, tu le murmurais quand tu dormais, sourit le kidnappeur.

- Je suis désolée.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, dit Reid.

- Bien, comme vous l'avez remarqué docteur, votre collègue est attachée à une chaîne. Posez votre arme au sol et faîtes-la glisser jusqu'à l'extérieur de la pièce pour qu'on puisse discuter je vous pries. Sinon, je devrais la tuer.

- ...Ok, se résolu Spencer.

- Non ! Il a pris mon arme.

- Amber, il n'est pas question que je laisse ce dingue t'assassiner.

- JE NE SUIS PAS DINGUE ! dit-il en brandissant son arme sous le nez de la jeune femme.

- Non, bien sûr, dit Spencer en simulant d'envoyer l'arme plus loin, mais en la dissimulant derrière son dos.

- J'ai enfin trouvé mon âme-sœur mère, vous le voyez n'est-ce pas ? sourit le suspect. Il a l'âge recherché, et toutes les qualités qu'on peut rechercher chez une personne.

- Je vous interdis de le regarder comme votre future proie ! grogna Elyon en se plaçant devant Spencer, les bras en croix.

- Pousses-toi, dit-il en brandissant son arme.

- Vous ne le toucherez pas. »

L'homme lui tira dans la cuisse. La jeune femme s'effondra au sol et Spencer tira une salve sur l'homme en réponse. Il s'écroula mort au sol. Elyon, ses mains sur sa cuisse, regarda avec des yeux horrifiés le corps sans vie. Le reste de l'équipe d'Hotch arriva dans la salle, l'arme braquée sur Spencer. Il haussa les mains et les autres agents baissèrent leurs armes.

« Reid, Elyon, est-ce que ça va ?

- Pas très bien, grimaça Elyon. Vous pourriez appeler une ambulance ?

- Morgan va s'en occuper, dit le chef en faisant un signe au métis puis il alla forcer la serrure de la chaîne qui attachait la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je me suis fait tirer dessus par le suspect. »

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent dans la pièce et embarquèrent la jeune blonde, sous le regard énervé d'Hotch. Il en voulait à Reid, celui-ci était responsable de la jeune femme. David posa sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue.

« Racontes-nous tout, dit David.

- On est arrivés devant le bâtiment. Vous nous aviez téléphoné et aucun de vous n'avez trouvé le suspect, alors on en a conclu qu'il était à l'intérieur. J'ai insisté pour qu'Elyon passe par devant alors que je passais par derrière. Comme je suis le plus ancien, elle était obligée de m'écouter. J'ai essayé de la joindre par contact radio mais elle ne répondait pas. Alors je me suis dépêché, mais quand je l'ai trouvée, elle était enchaînée au sol, et le suspect était en face d'elle. Il a trouvé que je correspondais à son profil de victimes. Elyon s'est insurgée et lui a ordonné de ne pas me toucher. Il l'a menacée plusieurs fois mais elle ne s'est pas déplacée, alors il lui a tiré dessus. J'ai répliqué et il est tombé mort.

- Bien.

- Reid ! Je t'avais déjà dit après l'affaire Hankel de ne pas se séparer.

- Je...je sais, répondit Reid en baissant la tête. »

Hotch sortit de la salle, furieux. Spencer sortit à sa suite, et à l'extérieur il trouva JJ et Morgan.

« Tout va bien beau-gosse ?

- Pas très bien.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute tu sais, dit JJ.

- Si, c'est moi qui lui ai ordonné de se séparer.

- Tu savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- C'est une bleue, je pensais qu'elle n'oserait pas entrer, et qu'elle se contenterait de monter la garde.

- Elle veut faire ses preuves, tu savais qu'elle entrerait et qu'elle ferait ce que tu lui as dit.

- C'est vrai... »

JJ lui sourit gentiment, et ils se dirigèrent avec Hotch et David à l'hôpital. Hotch, en dehors de son altercation avec Spencer, n'avait rien dit. Ils montrèrent à la réceptionniste leurs badges, qui leur montra la chambre de la jeune femme. Hotch et David furent les premiers à entrer. Ils s'assirent sur les chaises les plus proches et ils discutèrent quelques instants. Cette discussion permit à Hotch de se sentir libéré, et David su que son ami allait mieux ils quittèrent ensuite la chambre pour rester dans le couloir. Derek et Spencer entrèrent ensuite dans la chambre. Derek s'assit à même le lit tandis que Spencer gardait ses distances.

« Ca va les gars ?

- Oui, répondit Spencer, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Flagrant, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Ok, fit-il en se levant, non, ça ne va pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire de passer par devant pendant que je passais par l'arrière. Je pensais que tu resterais devant le bâtiment, vu que tu es nouvelle, je ne savais pas que tu oserais entrer. Je suis désolé, dit-il en s'approchant du lit.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en lui posant sa main sur l'épaule.

- Et moi aussi je voulais te parler, décréta Morgan.

- Ah oui ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui. Je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir demandé à Garcia des informations sur toi. J'aurais pu te demander.

- Oui. Enfin, c'est pas grave, maintenant que c'est fait, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire.

- J'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance.

- Ah, ça, je ne peux pas.

- Alors, je vais te raconter mon passé. Lorsque j'étais enfant, mon père était policier. Il est mort en intervention. Alors j'ai commencé à faire des conneries, et je me suis fait arrêter de nombreuses fois par la police. Je suis ensuite allé dans un centre pour adolescents, et là, un homme m'a pris en main. Il s'appelait Carl Buford. Il m'a emmené dans sa cabane et il m'a fait des choses. Ensuite j'ai grandi, je suis allé dans une bonne fac, et je suis devenu profiler pour aider d'autres personnes dans ce cas.

- Je suis désolée agent Morgan.

- Je m'en suis remis.

- Je vois ça, dit-elle en lui souriant gentiment

- Mais...je ne suis pas au courant moi..., déclara Spencer, un peu à la ramasse.

- Je t'en parlerai plus tard. »

Derek se leva, et sortit, tandis que Spencer fit la moue. Il aimait tout savoir. JJ entra dans la chambre à son tour.

« Désolée Spencer, Morgan m'a dit que je pouvais entrer.

- Pas de souci, j'allais partir.

- Oh bah non, Derek nous a dit qu'Elyon devait nous parler à tous les deux, répondit JJ.


	4. Chapter 4

_- Oh bah non, Derek nous a dit qu'Elyon devait nous parler à tous les deux, répondit JJ._

- Il a précisé de quoi je voulais vous parler ? Parce que là, je sais pas trop, dit Elyon en haussant un sourcil.

- Il a dit que ça concernait ton passé.

- C'est officiel, dès que ma jambe est remise, je le tue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne tiens pas à parler de mon passé.

- Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre, répondit JJ.

- Quand j'étais petit, mes parents ne se disputaient pas beaucoup, commença Spencer. Un jour, je jouais aux échecs dehors, et un homme est venu jouer avec moi. J'ai réussi à le battre sans trop d'efforts. Le lendemain matin, j'ai vu mon père brulait les habits de ma mère. J'ai appris plus tard que l'homme était un pédophile qui avait tué un enfant. Il voulait s'en prendre à moi, mais ma mère a compris qui il était, et elle en a parlé au père de l'enfant. Il a compris que c'était lui qui avait tué son fils, et il est allé le trouver ma mère l'accompagnait pour ne pas qu'il s'en prenne à lui, mais quand elle est arrivée, c'était trop tard. Quand elle est rentrée chez moi, elle a tout raconté à mon père, qui s'est débarrassé de ses vêtements. Ensuite, comme il ne pouvait pas supporter ce secret, il est parti.

- Je suis désolée Spencer, dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle du jeune docteur.

- Moi, quand j'étais jeune, je vivais avec mes deux parents et ma grande sœur. Alors que j'avais dix ans, elle a fait des déclarations d'amour à toute la famille. Quelques jours plus tard, elle est venue me trouver dans ma chambre, et elle m'a offert le pendentif qu'elle avait reçu à son anniversaire. Au début, j'ai refusé, parce qu'il était à elle, mais j'étais très heureuse qu'elle me l'offre. Le lendemain, elle mettait fin à ses jours.

- Quand j'étais enfant, je vivais avec mon père, ma mère, et mon frère. Un jour, mon père est parti avec mon frère, j'ignore pourquoi. Puis ma mère est morte, et je suis allée dans un orphelinat. Je me suis faite adoptée par un couple, très gentil. J'ignorais que le mari ne touchait plus sa femme depuis des années. Je ne l'ai appris que quelques années plus tard, alors que Hotch et David l'avaient arrêté pour plusieurs meurtres qu'il avait commis. John Wayne Gacy avait tué plusieurs jeunes hommes pour coucher avec eux.

- Waouh, je ne savais pas, décréta Spencer en ouvrant de grands yeux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi.

- Je sais, je fais tout pour ne pas que les gens se doutent de quoi que ce soit. »

Elle eut un sourire et Spencer finit par s'asseoir sur le lit d'hôpital. Il avait l'air un peu secoué par les révélations de leur nouvelle recrue. JJ lui passa une main sur l'épaule en lui souriant, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et sortir de la chambre.

« Ca va Spencer ?

- Oui...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire d'y aller.

- Arrêtes, lui dit-elle en prenant sa main. Tu ne savais pas que ce malade s'en prendrait à moi, il aurait aussi bien pu s'en prendre à toi. Et puis, grâce à toi, j'aurai la même cane que Docteur House, sourit-elle.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? argua-t-il en souriant tout de même.

- Oui, et apparemment toi aussi. »

Elle frictionna gentiment le dos de Spencer, qui soupira. Elyon se déplaça comme elle pu et finit par s'asseoir à côté de Spencer, les jambes pendant hors du lit. Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule en lui glissant un « Je vais m'en sortir, t'en fais pas ». Il sourit et Hotch entra une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. David lui avait conseillé de parler à Reid et Elyon en même temps.

« Hotch, pâlit Spencer.

- Eh, fais pas cette tête, lui dit Elyon en lui serrant discrètement la main.

- Spencer, je tenais à m'excuser. Tu aurais dû lui dire de monter la garde, mais maintenant que c'est fait, c'est trop tard. Cependant, vu que cette mission c'est plutôt bien finie, il n'y a pas à se plaindre.

- En parlant de mission, comment je fais pour les quatre autres enquêtes que je dois passer avec vous ?

- Tu devrais peut-être prendre des congés maladie.

- Mais je ne suis même pas l'une des vôtres Hotch.

- C'est vrai...mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Continuer à venir avec vous, vous aidez à dresser les profils, mais sans aller sur le terrain. Enfin, si vous voulez bien de moi.

- Bien sûr. Ton aide a été très précieuse.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Mais Spencer, ne refais plus jamais ça.

- Compris patron. »

Hotch sortit de la chambre en adressant un sourire paternel à sa protégée, et un sourire plus simple à Spencer. Elyon descendit de son lit et le jeune docteur dû la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre telle une poupée de chiffon. Elle le remercia et s'appuya à lui pour sortir de la chambre. Elle vit toute l'équipe réunie.

« On peut partir, j'arrive à marcher comme avant, sourit-elle.

- Non mais ça va pas bien mademoiselle ! s'insurgea une infirmière. Rentrez immédiatement dans votre chambre ! Vous avez subi une blessure par balle !

- Je sais, j'y étais. Mais comme vous voyez vous-même, je suis capable de remarcher.

- Merci mademoiselle, mais nous allons nous occuper de cette jeune femme, dit David en montrant sa plaque. »

L'infirmière n'eut rien à ajouter et elle laissa partir sa patiente. Spencer l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'avion, et toute l'équipe rentra à Quantico. Les agents reprirent leur place comme au départ. Toute l'équipe s'endormit, à l'exception des deux aînés. Au moment de descendre de l'avion, Elyon pensa se laisser glisser sur la rambarde avant de se faire soulever dans les airs par Derek.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je t'aide à descendre.

- Espèce de grand malade, tu pourrais prévenir.

- Je sais, désolé. »

Elyon secoua la tête, puis retrouva le sol ferme sous ses pieds. Elle grimaça et se remit à marcher.

« Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ? demanda JJ.

- Non, j'aimerais juste aller à la pharmacie la plus proche.

- D'accord. »

JJ et Elyon se rendirent à ladite pharmacie, où Elyon acheta une cane. Elle ressortit et JJ ne pu réprimer un fou-rire. Elyon grimaça et JJ la raccompagna chez elle. La jeune femme but un grand verre d'eau elle avait perdu pas mal de sang, puis alla se coucher pour se reposer. Elle dormit une grande partie de la journée qui suivit son retour. Vers midi, on sonna à la porte de son appartement. Elle enfila une chemise et une jupe, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Elle vit toute l'équipe débarquer dans son appartement.

« Euh...bonjour les gars. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- On a voulu prendre de tes nouvelles, dit Spencer.

- Et passer une petite soirée entre profilers, sourit Derek. »

Elle sourit et les agents passèrent une très bonne soirée. Après les cinq missions imposées par Strauss, Elyon fut acceptée dans l'équipe des profilers, bien qu'elle ait passé la majeure partie du temps aux postes de police et non sur le terrain. Après quelques affaires, la police de Los Angeles appela JJ.

« Bonjour, je suis l'agent Jarreau du FBI, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour, je suis le capitaine Muller, et une vague de meurtres a été commise dans ma ville. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- D'accord. Envoyez-moi le dossier de vos victimes s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr, pas de problème. Vous serez là dans combien de temps ?

- Je l'ignore, dans trois heures au maximum.

- Bien. J'ai hâte de vous voir, vous et votre équipe.

- Bien, à plus tard. »

JJ raccrocha et, en passant dans le couloir, elle appela l'équipe. Tous se rendirent dans la salle de réunion.

« Los Angeles connait un tueur en série, celui-ci ne s'en prend qu'à des jeunes femmes brunes aux yeux bruns. Il s'introduit chez elle puis il les viole, et il les tue. Il coupe à chaque fois les alarmes à 20h.

- Le légiste a déterminé les heures du décès. Suivant les femmes, ce n'est pas toujours la même, souligna Elyon. Qu'est-ce qui fait varier cette heure ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est ce que nous devons découvrir.

- Donc, nous partons pour Los Angeles dans une heure. »

L'équipe approuva. Ils se séparèrent et Spencer alla prendre un café. Elyon le rejoint.

« Ca va Spencer ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui. Pendant le briefing t'avais l'air ailleurs.

- Non, tout allait bien.

- Pas à moi Spencer. J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps tu étais bizarre.

- Je...je ne suis pas normal à la base.

- N'exagères pas non plus, t'es pas un alien.

- La plupart des gens croit que si.

- Oui, mais moi non, et le reste de l'équipe non plus.

- Si tu le dis.

- Bon, racontes-moi maintenant ce qu'il y a, décréta Elyon.

- Il n'y a rien, s'il-te-plait arrêtes.

- Spencer, depuis qu'on bosse ensembles, tu ne m'as jamais rien caché. Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Elle le tira par le bras, et ils descendirent devant le bâtiment du FBI.

« Alors Spencer ?

- Je...je ne peux pas t'en parler je suis désolé, dit-il en partant presque en courant. »

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Spencer, de son côté, courrait comme un forcené et rejoint son domicile. Il fit sa valise rapidement et alla dans sa salle de bain. Il s'assit à même le sol, dos à la porte. Il ne savait pas où il en était, il était totalement perdu. Il envoya un message à Morgan, qui était sensé venir le chercher plus tard pour rejoindre l'aéroport. Quelques minutes plus tard, le métis sonnait à la porte du jeune docteur.

« Tu voulais me voir ? demanda-t-il.


	5. Chapter 5

_« Tu voulais me voir ? demanda-t-il._

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a beau gosse ?

- J'ai un problème...

- Ah oui ? Racontes-moi tout.

- Et bien, il y a une personne qui me plait, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'aborder.

- Pourtant, avec Lila l'autre fois tu ne t'en n'étais pas mal sorti.

- Je sais, mais là c'est différent.

- En quoi ?

- Et bien, cette personne-là n'est pas comme Lila...elle ne montre pas ses sentiments et protège farouchement son intimité.

- Pitié, dis-moi que t'es pas amoureux de Rossi, il a déjà eu quatre femmes, je pense qu'il est vacciné !

- Quoi ? rougit le plus jeune. Mais non, pas du tout.

- Pourtant il rentre très bien dans tes critères.

- Oui, mais non. S'il te plait Morgan aides-moi.

- Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Comment faire pour l'inviter à sortir sans rougir ni bégayer.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux ni rougir ni bégayer ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je veux sortir avec alors qu'on ne s'est jamais vu seul à seule.

- Ok. Et bien déjà dis-toi qu'elle n'est pas obligée de refuser : elle peut très bien accepter de sortir avec toi.

- Hum. Ensuite ?

- Il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi avec les filles Spencer, il faut que tu y ailles à l'instinct.

- Je n'ai pas d'instinct, tu le sais bien.

- C'est vrai, tu n'as que des statistiques.

- Et de la magie.

- Et de la magie, j'avais oublié. T'as qu'à aller la voir chez elle, lui déposer un message sous la porte et tu verras si elle vient à l'endroit que tu auras écrit.

- Hum, c'est pas bête.

- C'est même intelligent beau gosse. Bon, maintenant, on doit y aller, les autres ne vont pas nous attendre indéfiniment.

- C'est vrai. »

Spencer prit son sac et descendit, allant avec Morgan dans sa voiture. Ils se rendirent à l'aéroport, dans le jet, où le reste de l'équipe les attendait. David, le coéquipier de Morgan, haussa un sourcil en les voyant arriver avec cinq minutes de retard.

« Bon, comme je le disais aux autres, il nous faudra joindre nos forces à une autre agence, le NCIS.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Morgan.

- Parce que l'une des victimes était un quartier-maître, déclara Hotch.

- Et le NCIS s'occupe des enquêtes impliquant les marines, finit JJ.

- Ok. Bon, on a quoi sur les meurtres ? demanda Derek.

- Et bien, le tueur ne choisit que des femmes qui se ressemblent, ce sont donc des substituts, commença Elyon.

- Oui, mais des substituts à qui ?

- Vu qu'il les viole, je pense que c'est sa fiancée, ou son ex, mais pas sa mère.

- Ok, Elyon et Spencer, vous irez voir la dernière scène de crime, David et Derek, la première, et JJ et moi, on va parler aux parents des victimes. »

Tous les membres acquiescèrent et le reste du voyage se fit en silence. Spencer avait voulu ressortir son échiquier pour se détendre, mais il n'avait plus de partenaire depuis le départ d'Emily. Il se contenta donc de lire un livre, aussi rapidement qu'à son habitude. JJ regardait une photo de son mari et de son fils, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Derek écoutait de la musique, David et Hotch discutaient silencieusement et Elyon lisait le dossier.

« Il faudrait qu'on ait tous les dossiers médicaux des victimes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'on va en avoir besoin. Regardez la photo de la première victime, elle porte des lunettes. La seconde victime en portait aussi, on voit les marques sur son nez. Il y a peut-être un lien.

- Hum, pourquoi pas. »

Hotch marmonna que ce ne serait pas le plus bizarre des criminels, même si celui-ci était attiré par les lunettes. Elyon et David sourirent, puis le jet atterrit à Los Angeles. Les agents descendirent et se divisèrent comme prévu tandis qu'un groom envoyé par l'hôtel s'occupait des bagages. Elyon et Spencer montèrent dans une voiture et se rendirent sur la dernière scène de crime comme prévu. Le trajet avait été fait en silence. Un silence pesant de non-dits.

« Comptes-tu rester silencieux tout au long de ce voyage ?

- Oui.

- Bien. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. La voiture fut à peine arrêtée qu'elle descendit. Le docteur la suivit de près. Ils regardèrent la maison de la victime, une maison comme il y en avait tant aux Etats-Unis, une maison comme les autres. Spencer entra par la porte de devant, tandis qu'Elyon passait par derrière pour voir par où le suspect avait pu passer. La fenêtre arrière était brisée. Le tueur était donc passé par là. La jeune fille passa elle aussi par la fenêtre, pour vérifier que c'était possible. Et ça l'était. Spencer la rejoint.

« Le suspect est donc entré par ici, commença-t-il. Il était 20 heures. Comment il savait qu'elle serait chez elle ?

- Il a dû l'observer pendant un moment avant de passer à l'acte.

- C'est tangible.

- Après être entré, il a fait quoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Il est monté à l'étage, les couvertures ont été arrachées. Il a donc tiré la victime de son lit.

- Hum. Après ils sont allés manger un morceau, et vu le fouillis qu'il y a dans la cuisine, elle a essayé de se débattre.

- Et il l'a étranglée pour la tuer.

- Exact. »

Spencer regardait sa partenaire, perchée sur ses talons bleus. Celle-ci sentait qu'on l'observait, aussi, elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Spencer, qui détourna les yeux.

« Tu penses m'éviter comme ça longtemps ? Parce que je te rappelle qu'on est dans la même chambre.

- Oui, je pensais continuer en effet.

- Ok. »

La jeune femme n'ajouta rien. De leur côté, Morgan et Rossi avaient découvert que le suspect été entré par la fenêtre arrière, comme sur la dernière scène de cime. Il avait ici aussi tiré sa victime du lit. Sauf que là, la scène était allée plus loin que jusqu'au repas. Après, un bain avait été pris, vu le volume d'eau au sol, à deux. Puis, le tueur avait emmené sa victime jusque dans son lit pour une nuit avec lui, et, une fois qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait étranglée. Le labo avait analysé le sperme retrouvé sur le lit, mais il n'était enregistré dans aucune base de données. David et Derek allèrent à la morgue, où ils retrouvèrent Elyon et Spencer, silencieux. Ils échangèrent sur leurs trouvailles. De leur côté, JJ et Hotch avaient appris que toutes les victimes portaient des lunettes, de la même marque et de la même couleur. Toute l'équipe se réunit au commissariat.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? demanda Hotch.

- Cet homme a un rituel. Il n'entre pas chez ses victimes juste pour les tuer, il veut revivre un moment avec la personne qu'elles représentent, commença Derek.

- Oui. Son ADN n'est enregistré dans aucune base de données, donc il n'est pas militaire, ni professeur, continua Spencer. Ca veut aussi dire qu'il n'a jamais été arrêté, qu'il n'a pas de passeport ni de permis de conduire.

- Et si la victime arrête de jouer sa scène, il la tue avant de finir ce qu'il voulait faire.

- Bien, nous avons interrogé les familles des victimes, et chacune d'elle avait des lunettes, de la même marque et de la même couleur, violettes.

- C'est vrai que ça cible les victimes.

- On devrait faire une campagne ciblée pour les futures victimes, proposa JJ.

- Je ne pense pas, décréta Hotch. Notre homme est très organisé, il pourra quand même s'inviter chez les victimes, ça ne fera qu'installer une psychose.

- Bien. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? demanda la blonde en se retournant. »

Toute l'équipe s'était retournée, et chacun pouvait voir un jeune homme blond et un autre brun entrer dans le commissariat.

« Hey John, tu te rappelles de moi, Deeks.

- Je ne risque pas de t'oublier mon vieux.

- On a eu un petit souci de paperasse au NCIS, on vient juste d'être mis au courant de l'affaire. Il paraît qu'on bosse avec des types du FBI, et Eti nous a dit qu'ils étaient là.

- Ouais, ils sont dans la salle de réunion. J't'indique pas le chemin.

- Non, c'est bon. »

Le jeune homme blond échangea encore quelques blagues avec son collègue, avant de se diriger vers les agents du FBI.

« Hey, salut les gars, moi je suis l'agent Marty Deeks de la police, agent de liaison avec le NCIS. Et le bavard là, c'est l'agent Callen.

- Enchantée, moi c'est JJ, dit l'agent de communication. Il y a également les agents Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, Amber, et le docteur Reid.

- Amber ?

- Exact, répondit froidement la concernée.

- T'as eu une perte de mémoire ? dit-il avec un immense sourire.

- Moi non. Vous deux, oui.

- Qui nous deux ? On ne se connait pas, s'offusqua l'agent Callen.

- Je ne parle pas de vous, rassurez-vous.

- Deeks, tu comprends ce qu'elle dit ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Elyon ? demanda Hotch en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah, au moins tu as gardé ton prénom.

- La ferme Marty. Au fait, sans paraître grossière, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec ton collègue ?

- On est du NCIS, je l'ai dit.

- Oui, mais vous avez un léger retard.

- C'est vrai. Problème de paperasse.

- Hum. En vous attendant, nous avions commencé à travailler. Vous voulez entendre ce que nous avons à vous dire ?

- Avec plaisir, coupa l'agent Callen, visiblement peu avare de parole.

- Nous recherchons un homme grand et fort, commença Morgan. C'est un blanc entre 30 et 40 ans. Par le passé, il est possible qu'il ait eu des problèmes de violence, que ce soit comportementale ou verbale, cependant, personne n'a jamais porté plainte contre lui. Il n'a pas de permis de conduire, ni de passeport ni de casier judiciaire. Il n'est ni militaire, ni professeur. Il a récemment vécu une perte dans sa vie, impliquant une femme brune aux yeux marrons et portant des lunettes violettes, de marque Reyban.

- C'est très précis.

- C'est le fruit de l'analyse de quatre homicides. Et vous, qu'avez-vous à nous apprendre sur votre quartier-maître ?

- Elle était en mission d'infiltration, elle avait donc peu de contacts. Nous avons une liste.

- Si jamais le suspect était dans son entourage, mais il peut très bien l'avoir vue de loin et avoir un déclic, lança Spencer.

- Ca ne coûte rien de vérifier, dit Marty.

- En effet, donnez cette liste à notre analyste. En attendant les résultats, prenez une pause, vous en aurez bien besoin. »

Les agents du FBI, ainsi que ceux du NCIS sortirent du bâtiment. L'agent Deeks attrapa le poignet de l'agent Amber. Qui se retourna vivement.

« Oui ?


	6. Chapter 6

_« Oui ?_

- J'aurais voulu qu'on parle.

- Je me doute.

- On va prendre un café ?

- Hum, pourquoi pas. »

Les deux agents partirent dans les rues de Los Angeles, sous le regard interrogatif de Reid, ainsi que de Callen.

« Dîtes voir, c'est son nom de naissance Amber ? lança Callen.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Morgan, suspicieux.

- Par curiosité. »

Le grand métis haussa un sourcil. Il n'en croyait pas un mot. Du côté de Marty et d'Elyon, ils venaient d'entrer dans un café et avaient passé commande. Ils étaient en train de consommer tranquillement en terrasse.

« Donc comme je le disais, il faut qu'on parle.

- Je t'écoute, dit la jeune femme en portant son gobelet à ses lèvres, les yeux clos.

- Bah Marty, c'est ta conquête de cette nuit et tu dois la plaquer gentiment ? intervint un grand homme noir.

- Sam...

- Dîtes, mêlez-vous de vos affaires et fichez-moi la paix, se vexa la jeune femme en se levant et en partant.

- Merci Sam.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

La jeune femme s'éloigna, rouge de colère. Elle marcha longuement et finit par aller sur la plage. Elle revit l'agent Callen.

« Agent Amber.

- Agent Callen.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Non.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui. »

Les deux agents se murèrent dans le silence et observèrent le coucher de soleil. Une fois la nuit tombée, les deux agents se séparèrent. Le jeune homme rentra chez lui et la jeune femme à l'hôtel. Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit.

« T'étais où ?

- Je discutais avec l'agent Deeks.

- Discuter seulement ?

- Oui.

- C'est ça.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? T'as peur que je couche avec toutes les personnes à qui je parle ?

- Euh, non.

- Bon, alors, arrêtes d'être sur mon dos !

- Désolé. »

La jeune femme alla dans la salle de bain avec ses affaires. Elle fit un effort monstre pour se calmer sous la douche. Elle s'habilla et ressortit. Elyon alla sous les couettes directement, sans adresser le moindre mot à Reid. Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent tous les deux aux aurores. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et quelques minutes après leur réveil, on toqua à la porte. Le jeune homme alla ouvrir. Il se retrouva face à l'agent Deeks et un homme qui n'avait pas l'air très causant.

« Il faut qu'on parle à l'agent Amber.

- Encore ? Ca va devenir une habitude Deeks, railla la jeune femme en sortant dans le couloir.

- J'ai un prénom, tu t'en rappelles ?

- Non.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? s'impatienta Reid.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ? demanda Marty en regardant la jeune femme avec de grands yeux ébahis.

- Ecoutes-moi bien Marty, je ne suis pas venue ici faire du social. Je ne suis venue que pour remplir ma mission. Et ceci n'a rien à voir avec ma mission, donc non, je n'en ai parlé à personne. Je n'avais et je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.

- C'est ce que je disais hier soir, se rembrunit Spencer.

- Non Spencer, ce type n'est pas mon amant, s'énerva-t-elle. Et puis, si tu veux savoir, t'as qu'à lui demander ! »

La jeune femme descendit les escaliers sous le regard interrogatif de Spencer et Sam, mais celui lassé de Marty.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Reid.

- Elle changera jamais.

- Je crois qu'elle vous en veut, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, continua le génie.

- Ca n'en fera qu'une de plus, raisonna Sam.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec elle ! Dans quelle langue il faut vous le dire ! De toute façon, je suis contre l'inceste.

- L'inceste ? Pardon ? questionna Spencer.

- C'est ma petite sœur.

- T'es sérieux ? Demanda Sam en tournant son collègue vers lui. Ah bah oui, t'es sérieux.

- Il faut que je la retrouve, j'ai à lui parler.

- Ok, on va s'y mettre tous les trois. »

Les trois agents se dispersèrent dans la ville à la recherche de leur collègue. Lorsque Spencer consulta son téléphone, il vit un message d'Hotch. Il devait retrouver toute l'équipe dans un bar. Il se demanda pourquoi, mais il s'y rendit. Il découvrit toute l'équipe réunit, Elyon comprise, et les trois agents du NCIS, avec une femme. Elle se présenta comme l'agent Kensi Blye. Les quatre agents guidèrent leurs confrères jusqu'à leur QG. C'était un grand bâtiment d'inspiration espagnole, datant probablement du XVème siècle. Un type en short hawaïen siffla d'un bureau en hauteur. Tous les agents s'y rendirent.

« Eric, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Et bien, avec Mel et votre collègue du FBI, on a fait des recherches. Kensi est allée dans la maison de notre quartier-maître. Celle-ci ne portait pas de vraies lunettes, mais des fausses, avec une caméra intégrée. Ces caméras se déchargent vite, et pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu, la victime était équipée de plusieurs paires. Alors Kensi nous a rapporté toutes les autres paires et on a pu visionner les films qu'elles ont tournés.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

- Et bien, le cerveau humain est un traître. Il ne retient pas tout ce que les yeux voient. Alors que les lunettes si. Nous avons regarder les nombreuses heures d'enregistrement, et nous avons vu plusieurs fois le même type. Le quartier-maître n'avait pas dû faire attention à lui malgré son entraînement.

- Ok, vous avez un nom ?

- Non, nous avons cherché dans toutes les bases de données, nous n'avons son visage nulle part.

- Mince. On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Elyon.

- Et bien, on dresse son profil en se fixant sur ses actes.

- Ok. Eric, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Vous pouvez passer les enregistrements où on voit le suspects ?

- Bien sûr, mais c'est très long.

- On n'a pas d'autre choix.

- Je propose qu'on prenne chacun une part des vidéos et qu'on tire chacun des éléments de notre côté, et qu'on mette tout ensemble après, ça nous fera gagner du temps, proposa David.

- Excellent, décréta Hotch. Vous pouvez nous couper la bande en six parties s'il-vous-plait et nous les mettre sur clé USB ?

- Bien sûr, conclut Eric. »

Le jeune informaticien fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé en quelques secondes. Puis il tendit les six clés aux agents. Une petite femme entra dans la pièce sans que personne ne l'aperçoive.

« Je pense que vous devriez emprunter nos ordinateurs, déclara-t-elle.

- Eti ! Ca va pas bien de nous faire des frayeurs comme ça ?! s'exclama Marty.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Marty, soupira Elyon en ramenant une mèche de cheveux vers l'arrière.

- Mais c'est pas ma faute !

- On discutera de ça plus tard si vous voulez bien, intervint Callen. Ils ont du travail. »

Les six agents suivirent Eti qui prêta à chacun d'entre eux un poste de travail. Après de longues heures de visionnage d'enregistrement, les six agents se réunirent pour faire le point.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? demanda Sam.

- Notre homme est quelqu'un de très organisé.

- Il a déjà vécu une rupture, c'est pourquoi il reste en retrait et sur ses gardes.

- Il est patient.

- Vu ses mains, il est ouvrier du bâtiment.

- Tu penses ?

- Oui. »

Les agents du NCIS regardèrent avec admiration cette équipe : chacun parlait à tour de rôle, sans se couper la parole, et sans débordement. Un vrai match de ping-pong. A la fin, le portrait était très détaillé. Il s'agissait d'un homme blanc, environ 37 ans, ouvrier en bâtiment, grand et fort. Il avait fait partie d'un gang plus jeune, et avait vécu une perte sentimentale impliquant une jeune femme brune aux yeux marrons et portant des lunettes violettes Reyban. Eric, Mel et Garcia se mirent tous les trois à chercher. Garcia fut la première à avoir du neuf.

« Allô mes chéris, j'ai un nom ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il s'appelle Jack River, et il habite dans la ville de Los Angeles, je vous envoie l'adresse sur vos téléphone.

- Ok Garcia, on te rappelle tout à l'heure.

- A plus tard mes amours, et soyez prudents. »

Les dix agents montèrent en voiture et se rendirent à l'adresse indiquée par Garcia. Ils se trouvèrent face à une maison en bon état, bien que très petite. Trois d'entre eux pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, arme au poing. Cependant, la maison était vide. Ils fouillèrent un peu et découvrir une liste de portraits, avec des noms marqués en dessous.

« Garcia, on a besoin de toi ! appela Hotch.

- Je vous écoute.

- Il me faut les adresses de Maya Gonzales, Kelly Armstrong, et Jule Parker.

- Je vous envoie ça.

- Attends, envoies-en une à Morgan, une à Rossi et la dernière à moi.

- Reçu. »


	7. Chapter 7

_- Attends, envoies-en une à Morgan, une à Rossi et la dernière à moi._

_- Reçu. »_

La jeune informaticienne s'exécuta. Les agents se divisèrent en trois groupes : Hotch partit avec JJ et Kensi Morgan prit avec lui Reid, Sam et Callen, et Rossi partit avec Elyon et Marty. Chaque groupe se rendit dans la maison d'une femme. Dans la voiture de Hotch, les filles étaient très concentrées, elles révisaient oralement chaque mouvement. Derek conduisait très vite, ce qui stressait ce pauvre Spencer, tandis que les deux agents du NCIS étaient très calmes à l'arrière : ils avaient l'habitude de conduire comme ça. Dans la voiture de Rossi, le silence était presque religieux. Les trois voitures arrivèrent presque simultanément aux maisons. Mais seulement un groupe trouva une alarme débranchée. Derek sortit son arme et fit signe à ses collègues de faire de même. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison en silence. Sam fit signe à Morgan qu'il partait avec Callen vérifier l'étage, et que les deux agents du FBI devaient surveiller le rez-de-chaussée. Morgan acquiesça et avec Spencer ils se rendirent dans la cuisine, tandis que les deux autres montaient dans la chambre. Les deux pièces étaient vides. Les agents comprirent que c'était l'heure du bain et ils se précipitèrent tous les quatre dans la salle de bain. Ils défoncèrent la porte en braquant leurs armes devant eux. Le suspect, nu, dû se rendre sans résistance. Les quatre agents l'embarquèrent et appelèrent Hotch et Marty pour prévenir que la mission était finie. Après avoir répondu à Callen, Marty reposa son téléphone. Il indiqua à ses deux collègues temporaires que la mission était finie. Elyon était soulagée, mais Rossi avait l'air ailleurs.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Dave ? demanda Elyon.

- Oui, enfin je me posais une question.

- Laquelle ?

- Dès que nous sommes arrivés, tu avais l'air de connaître l'agents Deeks.

- Oui.

- Et vous vous ressemblez physiquement.

- Oui.

- Alors ma question est simple. Est-ce que c'est ton frère ?

- Oui.

- D'accord. Les autres sont au courant ?

- Juste Spencer aux dernières nouvelles.

- Tu ferais peut-être bien d'en parler à Hotch.

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

- Je comprends. Mais maintenant, la mission est finie.

- C'est vrai.

- Après que tu aies parlé à ton équipe, il faudra que nous, on parle, intervint Deeks.

- Ok. »

Les trois agents montèrent dans la voiture et se rendirent au poste de police. Ils y retrouvèrent les deux autres groupes. Le suspect se faisait interroger par Morgan.

« Hotch, je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Où est JJ ?

- Elle est à côté, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il faut que je vous parle.

- Attendez-moi, dit Marty en faisant signe à ses collègues de le suivre.

- Laissez-moi parier, vous allez nous annoncer que vous vous mariez parce que tu l'as mise enceinte ? plaisanta Kensi.

- C'est impossible, une grossesse n'est identifiable que quinze jours après l'acte. Il y a quinze jours, nous étions dans le Vermont, dit Spencer.

- Idiots ! Je n'ai pas couché avec, et je ne coucherai jamais avec.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Kensi.

- Parce qu'elle est ma petite sœur.

- Oh, c'était pour dire ça que vous nous aviez réunis, pardon, se ratatina Spencer.

- J'hallucine, déplora Elyon en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Elyon, c'est vrai ce qu'il dit là ? demanda Hotch.

- Oui Hotch.

- C'est formidable que tu retrouves ainsi tes racines.

- Oui. »

Elle sourit à son patron. Puis JJ reçut un coup de téléphone. Elle répondit, puis revint quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ils ont eu un problème avec le jet, il ne pourra repartir que dans trois jours.

- C'est si long de réparer un avion ?

- Vu la taille du bazar, rien d'étonnant, rit Sam.

- Donc on est coincés à LA pour trois jours, déclara Hotch.

- Exact.

- Parfait, j'ai besoin de te parler, décréta Marty en empoignant sa sœur.

- Ah, euh, bon, désolée Hotch, mais apparemment il faut que j'y aille. On se retrouve ce soir à l'hôtel.

- Pas de problème. De toute façon, le reste de l'équipe est libre aussi

- Cool ! se réjouit Morgan. »

Il prit avec lui JJ et Reid, décrétant qu'ils avaient tous besoin de voir du pays. Sam et Kensi se proposèrent pour leur faire visiter la ville, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec un grand plaisir. Callen voulait rester en retrait, mais c'était sans compter Sam et ses arguments en béton armé. Il fut donc contraint de se joindre au groupe que formaient les profilers, son meilleur ami et sa collègue. Marty et Elyon, de leur côté, étaient allés sur la plage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je voulais te demander pourquoi tu n'étais pas si heureuse que ça de me revoir.

- Pourquoi ? Pour plusieurs raisons. Tu n'es pas venu à l'enterrement de maman, tu m'as laissée sans nouvelle et sans famille pendant des années. Je ne savais pas où te trouver, mais toi tu le savais. Alors d'après toi, est-ce que je suis heureuse de te revoir ? Oui, mais tu me déçois, parce que tu as mis beaucoup trop de temps je ne suis plus la même.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'es plus la petite fille triste de ne pas voir son grand frère ?

- Exactement. Je me suis faite à ton absence.

- Je ne pouvais pas venir te voir, ni même t'écrire, le psychopathe qui nous sert de géniteur était constamment en train de me surveiller, et il refusait catégoriquement que j'ai encore des liens avec toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Et maintenant, il est atteint d'Alzheimer.

- Oh. Tant pis pour lui.

- Comme tu dis. »

Le jeune homme passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Elle soupira.

« Avoue que tu apprécies.

- Ouais peut-être.

- Ha ha, je me rappelle quand on était des enfants, tu ne disais pas la même chose. Tu te souviens comme tu étais fière d'être ma petite sœur à l'école ?

- Hum. C'était il y a longtemps.

- Ca peut redevenir comme avant.

- Comment ? Nous ne pouvons pas redevenir des enfants, tu le sais.

- Oui, bien sûr. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu peux encore être fière d'être ma petite sœur.

- J'en ai toujours été fière, bougonna-t-elle.

- Alors portes ton nom. Ton vrai.

- Je me suis faite adopter, mon vrai nom est Gacy.

- Comme le tueur en série ?

- Oui.

- Oups, désolé. Bah, t'as qu'à reprendre ton nom de naissance.

- Pourquoi pas. Quand l'autre sera mort.

- Ca ne devrait pas tarder alors, dit Marty en haussant les épaules. »

La jeune fille lui sourit doucement. Marty téléphona ensuite à Sam pour savoir s'ils pouvaient se joindre aux autres. Après quelques vannes de l'agent du NCIS, le frère et la sœur rejoignirent leurs amis.

« Sérieux Deeks, t'aurais pu nous le dire que tu avais une sœur, râla Kensi.

- Non, tu as bien fait, nous avons pu voir comment était notre chère amie quand elle est jalouse.

- Moi, jalouse ? Ca me ferait mal, grogna-t-elle.

- Ah si si, je confirme, rit Callen.

- C'est trop mignon Kensi, dit Marty avec un clin d'œil.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite, rougit la jeune femme.

- Enfin, elle n'était pas la seule à être jalouse comme un pou, fit JJ avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ah oui ? Qui d'autre ? demanda Marty avec un regard pétillant.

- Spence.

- Spence ? Comme le docteur Spencer Reid ?

- Exact.

- Je savais que j'étais populaire, mais je ne savais pas que je pouvais intéresser des agents du FBI, dit-il avec un second clin d'œil.

- Mais je n'étais pas jaloux JJ, et encore moins de lui, rougit Spencer.

- Non, bien sûr, dit-elle avec un large sourire. »

Spencer bougonna quelque chose que seul lui pouvait comprendre. Les huit agents passèrent leur soirée à manger au restaurant de l'hôtel où les agents du FBI passaient la nuit. Après un repas qui dura très longtemps, les agents du NCIS décidèrent de se retirer, pour revenir le lendemain à la première heure. Derek et JJ se rendirent chacun dans la chambre, que le premier occupait avec David et que la seconde occupait avec Hotch. Les deux patriarches étaient encore dehors, et les deux agents étaient donc seuls, chacun dans sa chambre. Elyon et Spencer étaient dans la même chambre, comme à leur arrivée. Elyon alla prendre sa douche, et, pendant ce temps, Spencer allait se changer avant de se glisser sous ses couvertures. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait l'empêchait de dormir. Elyon ne mit pas beaucoup de temps, elle était une des rares filles que Spencer connaissait à mettre moins de 19,42 minutes sous la douche. Bon, Spencer ne connaissait pas beaucoup de filles, certes, mais c'était la moyenne. La jeune fille sortit, les cheveux légèrement humides et retenus par une pince. Ils étaient très fins, avait déjà remarqué Reid, et ils séchaient donc très vite. Elyon avait dû remarquer que le jeune homme affalé sur le lit la regardait, car il n'était pas vraiment discret. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et le jeune homme rougit en tournant la tête. Un rire cristallin monta jusqu'à ses oreilles, et il soupira. Il sentit ensuite un corps se glisser sur son dos. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, il sentit une caresse humide sur sa joue, et le poids de son dos disparut. Puis la lumière s'éteint. Alors que sa compagne trouva le sommeil rapidement, le jeune docteur n'arriva pas à analyser ce qui venait de se produire. Il se leva, et sillonna dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de Morgan. Il toqua timidement et entra.

« Hey, beau-gosse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?


	8. Chapter 8

_« Hey, beau-gosse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

- J'ai besoin de conseils.

- Pour la mystérieuse jeune fille qui te plait ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Elyon ?

- Comment tu sais ?

- Comme JJ l'a dit, dès qu'un homme s'approche trop près d'elle, tu deviens jaloux comme un pou.

- Hum.

- Alors, tu me racontes ?

- J'étais allongé sur mon lit, sur le ventre, et elle est sortie de la douche.

- Elle était habillée ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama Reid, devenu rouge pivoine. Je disais donc, elle est sortie de la douche, et elle est venue sur mon lit, et m'a embrassé sur la joue. Derek, aides-moi s'il-te-plait !

- C'est déjà un bon début. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux précipiter les choses.

- Parce que si je ne les précipite pas, ça va mettre trop longtemps ! Je ne veux pas attendre ses quarante ans avant de pouvoir me mettre avec elle !

- Hum, ok, vu sous cet angle, c'est logique. Mais je pense qu'elle se doute de tes sentiments, elle n'est pas aveugle. Depuis son premier jour tu t'occupes d'elle comme si elle était ta sœur.

- Oui, mais elle pourrait croire que c'est juste pour qu'elle s'intègre.

- Spencer, elle n'est pas stupide. Tu n'as qu'à la prendre entre quatre yeux et lui parler de ce que tu éprouves.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr. »

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants, puis il décréta que Derek devait avoir raison, surtout vu son tableau de chasse plus que bien fourni. Il rentra donc dans sa chambre, et réussit enfin à s'endormir. Mais ce n'était que de courte durée, car il se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, il était environ six heures trente. Il alla prendre une douche, et quand il sortit, le soleil inondait la chambre. Sa coéquipière dormait toujours dans son lit, paisiblement. Spencer prit son courage à deux mains, et s'avança jusqu'au lit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la réveiller ou la laisser dormir. Alors il choisit la solution la plus simple, à savoir, l'embrasser sur la joue comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Elle avait dû se poser exactement les mêmes questions que lui en ce moment, pensa-t-il. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en gardant les yeux fermés.

- Euh, non, rien.

- Spencer ? Ca va ?

- Tu pensais que c'était qui ? »

Son ton s'était fait très froid, ce qui força la jeune femme à ouvrir les yeux, et à découvrir que Reid faisait une tête très bizarre.

« J'ai rêvé de ma famille cette nuit, dit-elle en détournant les yeux. Je ne savais plus très bien où j'étais.

- Désolé. »

Le docteur s'était redressé, et il était actuellement en train d'observer la jeune blonde, qui se leva à son tour. Elle lui prit la main et il finit par l'attirer à lui. Une fois contre son torse, la jeune femme glissa ses bras fins autour du cou de son vis-à-vis. Spencer finit par écouter Morgan. Il prit le menton de la jeune femme du bout des doigts et l'embrassa doucement, prêt à écumer un rejet. Mais il n'en fut rien. Après quelques secondes comme ça, Elyon posa son front contre le torse du jeune homme. La magie cessa quand on toqua à la porte. La jeune femme sursauta et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son frère.

« Ah, salut.

- Je dérange ?

- Non, du tout. On s'habille et on arrive.

- Ok, je vous attend là. »

Deeks sourit, le rouge aux joues de sa sœur était typique. Il se mit à siffloter dans le couloir. Puis le couple sortit de la chambre. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main, mais leurs doigts s'effleuraient souvent « par hasard ». Les trois agents rejoignirent les cinq autres qui les attendaient dehors.

« Dîtes donc, vous en avez mis du temps, plaisanta Derek.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Morgan, essaya Spencer.

- Ouh, vous voilà rouges comme des pivoines. Tu lui as dit ?

- Dire quoi ? demanda Elyon en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, murmura Spencer.

- Je l'savais, sourit le métis.

- De quoi il parle ? bougonna Elyon en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

- Il voulait savoir si je t'avais dit que tu me plaisais.

- Oh, rougit-elle.

- Donc plus la peine de vous cacher, dit Deeks avec un clin d'œil. En plus, vous le faîtes mal.

- Dis donc ! Tu peux parler, toi avec ta coéquipière, t'es pas mieux.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Avec Kensi ?

- Affirmatif.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

- C'est ça, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Votre langage corporel est très clair à ce sujet, continua Spencer.

- C'est pas bientôt fini, rougit la concernée. On n'est pas venus pour se faire disséquer l'esprit mais pour passer un peu de bon temps.

- Laissez-les, ils sont en plein dénis, sourit Callen.

- Pas mal celle-là G, intervint Sam.

- Merci, merci, j'essaye de m'améliorer.

- C'est très réussi. »

JJ, qui voulait découvrir la ville, s'interposa et prit le bras de Kensi pour commencer à avancer. Les autres reçurent le message et tous partirent pour une journée à Los Angeles. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, les garçons d'un côté et les filles de l'autre. Les garçons allèrent acheter des maillots de bain, avant de foncer sur la plage, tandis que les filles faisaient les magasins.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda Kensi.

- Oui, répondirent en chœur les deux agents du FBI.

- Votre décryptage du langage corporel, ça marche vraiment ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce qu'a dit votre collègue est très perturbant...

- Spencer ? demanda Elyon.

- Oui.

- C'est presque toujours le cas, rit JJ.

- Non, mais je veux dire, quand il disait que Marty me plaisait et vice versa, et que nos langages corporels étaient clairs.

- Oh. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être profiler pour voir que lorsqu'il fait quelque chose, c'est ta réaction qu'il surveille en premier, et que toi, tu es jalouse dès qu'une fille s'approche un peu trop, sourit Elyon. »

Kensi rougit légèrement. Du côté des garçons, la discussion était aussi tournée sur le sexe opposé.

« Alors Spencer, racontes-moi comment ça s'est passé avec Elyon.


	9. Chapter 9

_« Alors Spencer, racontes-moi comment ça s'est passé avec Elyon._

- Et bien, après être venu te voir, j'étais un peu perdu, mais j'ai décidé de suivre ton conseil...

- Hé, minute ! On était pas là nous hier, on veut tout savoir nous, sourit Deeks.

- Euh, hier, on était dans la chambre, et elle est sortie de la douche, habillée. J'étais dans mon lit, et elle m'a embrassé sur la joue. Je suis allé demander conseils à Morgan, parce que je savais qu'elle me plait, mais je ne savais pas comment lui dire. Il m'a dit de la prendre entre quatre yeux et de lui parler. Je n'ai cependant pas pu lui parler, je suis assez...timide. Donc le lendemain matin, après être sorti de la salle de bain, j'ai fait comme elle. Elle s'est réveillée, et s'est levée. Je lui ai tendu la main pour qu'elle s'approche et on s'est embrassés.

- Bravo beau gosse ! s'exclama Morgan.

- Je suis étonné que tu aies réussi à l'approcher alors que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à pouvoir ne serait-ce que poser ma main sur son bras, ronchonna Deeks.

- Je la connais depuis quelques mois déjà.

- Moi aussi pourtant.

- Au fait, t'en es où avec Kensi ? demanda Sam pour le faire taire.

- Je n'en suis nulle part.

- Pour l'instant on dit, rajouta Morgan.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me caser avec elle ?

- Bah, vous vous tournez autour, ça se voit, éluda Callen.

- Mais pas du tout ! »

Marty regarda autour de lui, il regarda si les filles n'allaient pas les rejoindre. Il se reçu diverses moqueries de ses collègues, jusqu'à ce qu'effectivement, elles arrivent. Elles s'assirent avec les hommes, Elyon à côté de Spencer, JJ entre Derek et Callen, et Kensi entre Sam et Marty. Ils passèrent l'après-midi et le lendemain à passer du bon temps ensemble, quelques fois rejoints par les deux patriarches du FBI. Le soir, alors que les agents du FBI partaient le lendemain en fin de soirée, les dix agents firent une soirée au quartier général du NCIS. Cependant, ils ne voulaient pas se séparer, et retardèrent de plus en plus le moment de rentrer à l'hôtel. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans la salle de détente, à même les canapés. En pleine nuit, Kensi fit un cauchemar. Elle était poursuivie par un kraken qui crachait des flammes. Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand Deeks la secoua.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

- Rien Kensi, tu faisais un cauchemar.

- Merci Marty.

- Tiens, c'est plus Deeks ?

- Arrêtes. »

La jeune femme essaya de se rendormir mais ne le pu. Elle tournait encore et encore. Alors Deeks la prit contre lui.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- Tu arriveras peut-être à dormir.

- Hum. »

La jeune femme émit un autre grognement mais finit par réussir à se rendormir. Le blond referma doucement ses bras sur sa collègue, qui sourit dans son sommeil. Il finit par s'endormir lui aussi. Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par des chuchotements.

« Oh les gars, parlez moins fort vous allez la réveiller.

- Si c'est pas trop mignon, gloussa Elyon.

- Mais chut ! »

La jeune femme se mit à rire sous cape. Spencer passa un bras autour de ses épaules en secouant la tête. Deeks lui fit une grimace purement enfantine. Lorsque, dans son sommeil, Kensi passa un bras autour de la taille de Marty, Elyon cru qu'elle allait exploser tellement elle se contrôlait pour rire.

« Deeks, arrêtes de faire l'idiot et va chercher le petit..., murmura la brune en se tournant.

- Euh, je suppose que vous n'avez fait aucune mission d'infiltration impliquant des enfants ? demanda le génie en haussant un sourcil.

- Non.

- Idiots ! Elle rêve que vous habitez ensemble, et que vous avez des enfants !

- Sans rire ?

- Oui.

- Et il a été prouvé que nous rêvons de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la journée, ou de ce que nous voulons secrètement.

- Et il ne me semble pas qu'elle ait parlé à des enfants récemment, continua Elyon. Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle, parce qu'il faut croire que c'est réciproque.

- Tu dois avoir raison.

- Bien sûr, c'est plus qu'évident, éluda-t-elle. »

Marty attendit donc le réveil de la jeune femme. Comme celle-ci n'arrivait pas à émerger seule, le jeune homme l'aida. Il la secoua doucement pour la seconde fois dans la même nuit. La jeune femme grogna en ouvrant les yeux. Le blond lui dit de se lever rapidement car il avait à lui parler. Elle obéit avec force mauvaise grâce. Marty prit la main de Kensi et ils sortirent pour se rendre sur la plage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire ?

- Ecoutes, j'ai vu l'autre jour comme tu es devenue jalouse lorsque j'ai vu Elyon. J'ai trouvé ça adorable. Et passer la nuit avec toi entre mes bras était quelque chose de fantastique. Je ne pensais jamais te le dire, mais ce matin, tu as murmuré quelque chose dans ton sommeil, et j'ai compris que tu rêvais qu'on vivait ensemble. Alors j'ai décidé de...t'ouvrir mon cœur en quelque sorte. Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup Kensi, et je tiens à te dire que si tu veux qu'on passe notre vie ensemble et que j'aille chercher le petit comme tu l'as dit, moi, je suis d'accord. »

Kensi n'en revenait pas. Elle savait ce qu'elle éprouvait pour son collègue, bien sûr, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était réciproque. Elle empoigna Marty par le col de la chemise et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	10. épilogue

_ La jeune fille sortit en catastrophe de la salle de bain._

_« Marty ! T'es où ?_

_- Dans la chambre, quelle question._

_- Dépêche, on va être en retard !_

_- Ouh, si jamais on est retard, elle va nous tuer._

_- Tu en ferais de même._

_- Oui. Mais moi c'est pas pareil. »_

_ La jolie brune étouffa un rire en tendant à son amant un collier. Celui-ci lui attacha dans le cou en le parsemant de baisers. L'agent du NCIS râla qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps, et qu'ils devaient se dépêcher. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils sortaient tous les deux de la chambre et prirent une de leur voiture, direction, la mairie de Washington. Ils eurent un mal fou à se garer, il y avait beaucoup de monde à cette cérémonie. Kensi trouva JJ, avec qui elle était restée très proche._

_« Je ne pensais pas que ça se ferait aussi vite, souffla la jolie blonde. Vu le temps qu'il a mis pour lui demander de sortir avec._

_- Oui, nous aussi on a été étonnés. Mais bon, c'est la vie, sourit la jeune femme._

_- Bon, on peut se détendre, on est à l'heure Kensi, dit Marty en se décontractant._

_- Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas en avance, Spencer vous cherche partout depuis dix minutes, je pense qu'il va finir par vous tuer, résonna une voix derrière le couple, elle aussi bien connue._

_- Derek ! sourit la brune. »_

_ Ils se mirent à piailler et Kensi prit JJ par le bras et elles se sauvèrent. Les deux hommes rejoignirent les autres et tous se dirigèrent vers l'église. Quand tout le monde fut en place, Spencer entra dans l'église, sa mère au bras. Il se dirigea jusqu'au prêtre, en attendant la mariée. Celle-ci arriva, précédée de JJ et de Kensi. Elle était au bras d'Aaron, elle pensait qu'il n'était pas une bonne idée de demander à son père de l'accompagner. Les deux amoureux se dirent oui la voix chargée d'émotion. Et devinez quelle brune a attrapé le bouquet de la mariée au grand désarroi de son blond, qui devra logiquement l'épouser avant la fin de l'année ?_


End file.
